Feeding Caitlyn
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn forgets to eat and contact the outside world for a few days. Jason panics. Sort of.


This doesn't have a prompt for LaPaige's challenge, but angellwings and I agreed that this seems very Jason-like. Plus, I was bored and didn't want to do my Spanish work.

* * *

"Caity, you there?" Jason asked as he knocked on the door to her apartment. "Caity… _sweetheart_… answer the door…"

Silence.

Jason rolled his eyes and hit his fist against the door again. "Caitlyn Nicole Gellar. Answer the door now, or you don't get your birthday gift next month…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. God, Jase. Barely six months of dating and you're bossier than I ever was," Caitlyn said as she opened the door. She smiled up at him and then noticed the bags in his hands. "Food?" she asked excitedly. "You brought me food?"

"No one had heard from you in three days. That usually means you've forgone food in favor of finishing a song."

"You could have called," she said, grabbing the bags from him and carrying them to the dining table.

Jason crossed his arms as he walked in. "I did. Your phone's off," he said shortly.

Caitlyn looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry. Really."

"Just…don't do it again, okay?" he asked.

She walked back to where Jason was still leaning against her door and reached for his hand. "I'll try to remember. Really." She squeezed his hand and gave him a hug. "Now… what kind of food did you bring me?"

He smiled at her and walked with her to the kitchen table. "All kinds. Chinese, pizza, barbecue, some stuff from the deli across the street…"

Caitlyn started digging through the bags and pulled out several boxes of macaroni and cheese, canned soup, chili, a loaf of bread and jars of peanut butter and jelly. "You went to the grocery store too?" she looked up at him with a glare. "I'm twenty-four and I know how to shop for my own food, Jase."

"But obviously you don't know how to make any of it."

"I know how to make food. Better than you and your brothers, for sure. I just sometimes forget to eat…"

"And then you run on Crystal Light and coffee until you pass out," Jason said.

"That was just once!"

"Do you know how badly it scared me though, Caity?" he asked. "One second, you were fine and then the next, you just sort of… crumpled to the floor."

Caitlyn smiled and rolled her eyes before she wrapped her arms around him. "You are the biggest worrywart I've ever met, you know that?" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Normal people usually worry when their girlfriends faint in front of them."

"I wasn't your girlfriend then, you dork."

"So I wasn't allowed to worry? Caity, really. Don't you know me by now?"

"Okay, okay," Caitlyn said. "I'm sorry. Really. I will keep in touch with you when I'm on a song writing binge and I will let you worry about me and buy me food. Okay?"

"Okay," Jason agreed.

"Good," she said with a smirk. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes as she kissed him. "Am I forgiven now?" she asked when she returned to her normal height.

"Eat some food and then you'll be forgiven."

"I'm not eating unless you promise to eat too. Don't think I didn't hear your stomach growl."

"Fine, I'll eat too. But not that much. It's your food."

"You're responsible for bringing it here. You'll eat until I say you can stop."

"That sounds like torture," Jason said with a pout.

Caitlyn grinned and grabbed a handful of Jason's shirt, pulling him close. "There are worse things I could do to you besides making you overeat."

"_You wouldn't_."

"You don't even know what I'm going to do, Jase."

"You're Caitlyn. That means you're going to do something bad."

"And you're Jason. Which means you're going to suffer silently until you snap."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are evil and I really don't know why I let you keep on like this."

"It's 'cause I'm huggable and cute and you love me."

"That's what you think."

Caitlyn glared at him. "Shut up and let's eat. Oh, and watch _Whisper of the Heart_."

"Why do you always want to watch that?"

"Because Seiji reminds me of you?"

He smiled at her. "I remind you of the male lead in your favorite Miyazaki movie?"

"Have since I met you. I always wanted a guy like Seiji ever since I saw the movie when I was twelve. And then I met you a few years later."

Jason tipped Caitlyn's chin up and kissed her gently. "I thought I was supposed to be the crazy, overly-romantic one in this relationship."

She shrugged. "I learned from the best." She leaned against him with her arms around his waist when her stomach growled.

Jason stepped away and picked up the Chinese food. "You are eating right now. Cuddly hugging will wait until later."

Caitlyn frowned. "When did you get so bossy?"

"About the same time you got mushy and romantic. Now sit and _eat_." He shoved the box into her hands and pushed her down onto the couch.

"Fine, fine, fine," she said, rolling her eyes and digging into the beef and broccoli. "Thathisfffffid?" she said around a mouthful of food.

He smirked and laughed. "Yes, I'm satisfied."

"Are you going to eat something now?"

"Yes," he said, sitting down next to her as he opened a to-go box to reveal a pastrami sandwich on rye and potato chips.

Caitlyn leaned over and stared down at the sandwich. "Pastrami on rye?"

He nodded.

"Does it have spicy mustard?"

"Yep."

"And those fantastic dill pickle spears on the side?"

"Mhm," he said, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"And are those salt and vinegar kettle chips?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Do you want me to share?"

"I'll love you forever? And next time we go out I'll wear that purple dress I know you like."

Jason pushed the sandwich into her lap and grinned. "You better."

"I will. But you better wear those black pants…"

"You mean the ones I wore on our first date?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and then you almost ripped them because you picked me up in the middle of the sidewalk and spun me around."

"I was happy!"

"I was happy too, but I didn't nearly ruin my clothes."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Caity…just eat, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Here, have your sandwich. I'll eat my Chinese food."

By the time the movie ended, most of the to-go food was gone. Jason smiled and started picking up the trash.

"You know, you eat more than Shane does," he said. "And that's saying something."

Caitlyn glared at him. "And you ate _at least_ as much as I did."

"It was good food."

"That you bought for me. You ate my food. You're a mean boyfriend."

Jason rolled his eyes in amusement. "You're wrong. I'm a great boyfriend."

"Prove it," Caitlyn said, crossing her arms.

Jason roughly pulled Caitlyn against his chest and smirked. "That a challenge?"

She stared up at him and blinked. "I forgot…"

He smiled and kissed both her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers in a slow, deep kiss. "That's okay. I'll remind you."


End file.
